


The Death of Avatar Aang

by ask-old-katara (pristineungift)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Ballads, Comic, Drama, F/M, Gen, Romance, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristineungift/pseuds/ask-old-katara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avatar Aang died defending Republic City from a storm and tidal wave that would have killed thousands. This is a ballad about his last moments.</p><p>Written for the prompt “I’ve seen a lot of stories where Aang dies peacefully. How about one where he dies fighting.” My contribution to Kataang Week.</p><p>In comic form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of Avatar Aang




End file.
